Shattered Dreams
by Slay You Down
Summary: AU *One-Shot in five parts* The sky is the limit for Paul, new owner of NXT and a mother who owns TNA. The day has come to make a new merger with his bride, she is the daughter of Jeff Jarrett and GFW will join Paul and Dixie. Could one call from Paul's doctor take that all away? Will his brother Roman and brother in-law to be Seth rebound from the news of deception on this day?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. Explicit Content included.

 _A/N: Hi guys, this is a new story, but will be a one-shot divided into two chapters. I have never attempted this before so I hope you all enjoy it. This idea has plagued me for some time and I had to go with it. Arianny Celeste is the OC for Triple H, other pairings are: Roman Reigns/Brie Bella and Seth Rollins/Nikki Bella._

* * *

 ** _The Home of Paul Levesque-Carter and Ava Jarrett…..Orlando, FL_**

Paul lazily opened his eyes and removed the golden strains of hair from his face as the sunlight was slowly making its way through the bedroom. He looked to the left of the massively large master bedroom that was colored in reds, blacks, and grey/sliver tones, and he stared intently at all the custom made items he had installed. The room was a sexual odyssey playground. To his left in the far corner he looked up to the eyebolt attached securely to the ceiling, and then his eyes wandered down to look at the metal bars and tension springs which had padded nylon straps for the restraints and seating, it was his favorite toy, it was a sex swing especially made to fit him and the woman he had laying across his naked torso. He envisioned all the positions they have tried and mastered through their years of play. Paul loved it so much because the swing added a variety to old classic positions like cowgirl and doggy style, he laid there getting aroused as he imagined the strategically placed metal rings clipped to her wrists and ankles, which gave him full control of her pleasure and his, it was the ultimate of bondage play and kinkiness. He looked to the right and his thoughts went to a very sexually charged place because he had watched this woman give him very pleasurable shows after being on the road, it was actually her favorite thing to do to tease him, it was her modern day stripper pole hidden behind an old forties silky sheer blinder, it was very sexy and alluring to Paul when he watched the silhouette of her naked body behind it. As he looked down he gave a sly grin watching Ava's nude body draped over his sleeping peacefully. He continued to grin in a happy way thinking that the big day had finally arrived. It was their wedding day and he was about to embark on a journey with the woman he loved in every way possible for a man to love a woman.

Paul laid there a few more moments caressing her back and thinking how he and Ava got to this place. He was thirty-four years old and now making two life defining changes, one marrying his equal and love of his life, and secondly venturing out into partnership with her father who happened to be one of his closet friend's, Jeff Jarrett. He met Ava four years ago at a WWE signing event, she was there "scouting/snooping" out the competition for her father. She was only twenty-one at the time, but when he looked into her brownish-grey eyes that was all she wrote. Her brazen attitude of making no secret of who she was or why she was there was a complete turn on as well, WWE Security sure had their hands full that day, but that made her all more appealing and awoke what was missing in his life, he could tell instantly she would be a powerful force to be reckon with, that special something he has missed in a companion. He left the WWE two years ago and started up what he calls the future of the wrestling industry and that was NXT. It had been a struggle at first, but luckily he had the financial backing from his mother, Dixie Levesque-Carter. It didn't hurt that Dixie had already stepped forward with her own competitor to WWE which was TNA. It hadn't been an easy road starting up NXT or a state of the art Performance Center to basically home grown their future talents, but it has shown to be well worth it. He was now his own boss, scouting out new talents, booking NXT content, and still could wrestle between his own promotion and occasionally cause a little havoc in TNA. The media was fully behind Paul every step of the way through this process, it was like a mini reality show, which suited Paul fine because it was basically free publicity. It was all part of the master plan to merge TNA and NXT together, but now will be promised to be even bigger with the joining of his future Father In-laws promotion of GFW. It made it all the sweeter that he could bring his younger brother Roman aboard, or as his new following likes to call him The Roman Empire. Paul knew his kid brother was going to be a huge star like himself. Now with the addition of Ava's older brother Seth, things were going to blow up big time for everyone involved in this new business venture, Paul knew the fans will be blown away with his creation of one of the most powerful faction's within the last decade, which would become known as The Shield. The plans for merging NXT, TNA, and GFW was going to get wrestling back into mainstream, things were no longer going to be mediocre and bland, Paul's vision was to bring things back to the Attitude Era, but bigger and better. He even envisioned intergender matches, it was going to be wild and very profitable to say the very least. WWE didn't know what was about to be unleashed on them, but Paul couldn't wait to take over dominance of the wrestling industry. The best part was this new company would be run by both families, each person stepping up doing things inside and outside of the ring, similar to WWE, by having hectic schedules of Superstar signing's, Make-A-Wish schedules, and just plain old grunt work of Public campaigning. Ava grew up within the business and had a great mind for it, but now she would have to take bumps in the ring. She was loving every minute of it, but still found time to give all those involved verbal abuse along the way who trained her, which was himself, Jeff, Roman, and Seth.

Paul grimaced a bit thinking about last night, it had been a very fun filled evening that is until their wedding rehearsal dinner had been interrupted with an unwanted surprise. His brother Roman was the recipient of the surprise, but none the less if something happened to one of the brothers, it was felt by both of them. It was only Paul and Roman, but they were as tight as any siblings could possibly be, so when Roman's ex-girlfriend decided to show up with the announcement of her daughter and Roman was the father, everything broke down into War World III. Roman's now fiancé Brie Bella was angry as a caged bull and the media loved it. Paul was used to chaos going on around him, hell he was the son of Dixie Levesque-Carter and now was getting married to one of his closest friend's daughter, Ava Jarrett, not exactly a fairytale story. Their relationship was a whirl wind of media frenzy and family power struggles, the media always trying to pit the two families against one another, their relationship also had the very real issue of Paul crossing the "friendship" barrier between him and Jeff, but as time passed things settled and Jeff gave his blessing. Paul almost didn't take the leap of getting involved with Ava after the debacles of Chyna, aka, Joanie Laurer, and Stephanie McMahon. Both those past relationships still haunt him until this day. At least Stephanie had moved onto a happy relationship with Chris Jericho, and he has now become a high executive within the WWE and they are now married with two children, but Joanie on the other hand has done her very best to make his life a living hell. She just couldn't accept their relationship was over, and now she had started these ridiculous campaigns of abuse during their relationship and him being a cradle robber/social climber because of his relationship with Ava, they were out and out lies of course, but still answering to the likes of TMZ and other media outlets was enough to make Paul want to pull out his golden trademark hair behind closed doors. Ava had been a real support and advocate through her social media networks of supporting her man and calling out Joanie as the liar she was. Paul was grateful to his loving family and especially Ava of all the support that was given to him. The icing though for Paul was meeting and being with Ava, granted she was much younger then he, but god she brought out the very best in him in every way, she especially relished his bad and animal side in the bedroom. No other women could handle that side of Paul's needs and demands, which was somewhat of a Dom/Sub relationship, mostly dominance of spankings and a few other pleasurable toys, but Ava truly embraced it and loved being his submissive one. These things were only carried out in the privacy of their bedroom, along with the occasional taping of their sexual trysts. Outside of the bedroom she was a spitfire and go getter which only fueled their love for one another more. Paul equated her fiery attitude to being a Jarrett and throw in her Hispanic side from her mother, it was a mixture of surprises and excitement everyday. Jeff sure did love bringing his kids into the business, and was quite proud of them too. Both Ava and Seth had their strengths in and out of the wrestling ring. They both were certain to be huge stars within the wrestling circus world.

After much reminiscing Paul decided to wake Ava by placing a needing kiss on her neck, she began to shift with a grin on her face but eyes still closed, shifting in the California King size bed, Ava rolled towards the man she loved unconditionally and wantonly rested her head on his bare chest. "You ready kitten…It's almost go time…" Paul teased as he brushed the brown auburn hair from Ava's face. "We have a busy day ahead of us.

"What time is it Sir?" Ava inquired as she yawned, still trying to play her part from last night's activities.

Paul smirked down at her and relished at her beauty and submissiveness even on this morning. Her response was not un-normal for their sexual adventures, after all Paul was her Dom, her King within their bedroom. "Time for you to get out of bed and shower, and don't forget our coffee."

Ava lifted up her naked body from the bed and stretched gently trying to hide the gasp that escaped her lips because her backside stung from their last night activities. "Yes Sir." She purred and then quickly grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and put it on, trying to cover her backside.

This did not go unnoticed by Paul and he quickly made a demand. "Stop and sit back down…let me see that."

Ava complied and he lifted up her shirt so he could get a better look. "Oh, kitten…"

Ava could hear the concern in Paul's voice, this is what made their relationship unique. Their boundaries of Dom/Sub were only carried out within the privacy of their bedroom, in layman's terms, a freak in the sheets and a lady in the streets. Paul was an experienced Dom who understood his role completely. For Paul Domination was not just giving random orders. A good Dom, which Paul was, would find a way to cause his sub to desire pleasing the Dom. A Dom, or Dominant, is the protector, teacher, and lover to his sub. Again, everything Paul was to Ava, which is why she gave him this response. "I'm okay Sir."

"No, kitten… I was too rough. Look at you, you've got small welts." Ava couldn't see her ass, so she could only go by his word. She bit back a hiss when he drew his fingertips over her flesh. "Baby, can you sit down?"

Ava doing her best to put on a cocky front responded by sitting back down facing Paul. "Of course I can Sir."

Paul raised his eyebrow as he stared into Ava. "You know, you're not fooling me…I know you better than anyone and I can see you're hurting." Paul realized that it was not just the harness spanking from the night before, but all the vigorous training Ava had been doing at his Performance Center. She was determined to master what would become her signature move in the ring, a modified version of the Stratusfaction, which would be renamed "The Ava Avenger".

Ava not wanting to disappoint her Dom and lover or show that she was not up for training did her best to swallow down her discomfort and answered sexily as she took her finger and bit down on it, she knew that drove Paul crazy with lust. "Sir, I don't want you to think that you can't spank me."

Paul grazed his fingertips lightly over the small welts. "I'm not saying that, kitten… I'm saying that I just need to rein it in a bit" He paused. "It's not my intention to hurt you, never to hurt my naughty kitten…While you train, I will rein it in."

Ava could see in Paul's eyes that he felt badly for what happened last night, and play time was over. "I know it's not baby…You love your kitten and would never hurt me, I trust and love you always." Ava cooed as she reached out to touch his arm. Feeling his bicep sent a shiver down her back and Paul saw this within her eyes.

Paul stared intently into Ava expressing his concern and apology. The things they did last night were no different from any of their other love making sessions, but Paul had to remember that Ava was as much of a freak as him and would never back down while they were enthralled with passion. "Come here…Straddle me…" Paul ordered as he tugged Ava's hand.

"Yes, Daddy." Ava replied with a sly grin of her own and slowly straddled his legs so that she faced him. He placed his hands on her waist, sliding them under her shirt.

"You're such a sexy little kitten, I could never hurt you…You know that baby, right?" He whispered, placing his hands on her face, and then brought her mouth down to his, kissing her softly. It was important as being a good Dom to show caring when he was wrong, to show his love and respect as Ava's protector.

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue invaded her mouth. Ava moaned into his mouth, god, she could never get enough of this man. The sensual kiss turned deeper and Ava could now feel him growing very hard between her legs, the silk sheet being the only barrier between them.

Paul released her mouth and pulled the shirt up and over Ava's head, throwing it on the floor beside him. He cupped her big plump breasts within his large hands and embraced her once more. Paul loved her tits and could play with them all day, they were so perfectly round and soft. He smirked thinking they should be as they were a gift to Ava for her twenty-third Birthday, best boob job ever and worth every last penny to Paul.

This time Paul was gentle with his fondling and keeping direct eye contact with her as he lightly brushed his thumbs over her taunt nipples making Ava wither and moan. As she breathed into him, he pulled the black satin sheet away from his body and tossed that to the floor. "Fuck me" Paul commanded softly, placing his hands on her lower back.

Ava wanted nothing more than to do as told. His kisses made her wet, and she easily slid onto his hard straining cock. She moaned and looked into his eyes, god but the hazel was intense with lust. "Baby, ride me" he implored, kissing her throat like a starved animal.

Ava placed her hands on the back of the headboard and began to move. Ava thought that he wanted it faster, but he surprised her. "Just like that" he huffed, his lips against her left ear, "Nice and slow, kitten, I want to feel every inch of you, and for you to explode on my cock."

Ava licked at his throat as she slid up and down him, god it felt so good to her, his big, thick cock inside her, no man has ever satisfied her the way Paul has. She found that pulsating erogenous zone behind his ear and sucked at it, Paul intertwined his fingers in to her hair drawing her closer and now animal moans escaping his lips. Peeking out the window behind their bed, Ava could see their driveway and wondered if they would have time to finish because Roman, Seth, Nikki, and Brie were coming to help each of them prepare for their upcoming wedding nuptials, the thought of maybe getting caught started to fuel her desire for Paul even more.

Paul grinned sexily because he knew exactly what she was thinking, and he whispered huskily into her ear, his climax building within his lower abdomen after each motion Ava made over his cock. "Wondering if they may just walk in the house and see how much I love fucking you…"

"Mmm, Daddy." Ava moaned, attacking his neck more with her tongue, she was on the verge of wanting to bite his flesh, but she had not received the order to do so. "Ahh…God…" She moaned each time she enveloped his cock with her wet slippery walls.

Paul taking a fist full of hair pulling her forward so that he could lick and suck at her right nipple, he even tugged at it with his teeth, though gently. "I love it when you play with my tits, Daddy" Ava cried out, holding him close.

Paul laughed against her flesh. "There goes that chutzpah." He growled. "God I love it." The urge was so powerful within Paul wanting to spank her ass, but he couldn't, it was his duty as her Dom to make up for his over zealousness of last night. "Arrrrrrrr…Kitten…..!"

When he moved to her other breast, she keened, arching her back. "Don't pull away." he warned, moving one of his hands to her upper back to keep her close. "Keep fucking me, it feels so damn fucking good."

God, the mouth on him, Ava laughed to herself as she kissed him again, sucking on his tongue tenderly. Ava felt so protected by her man, by her Dom she was so wet around him, that Paul reached between their bodies with his right hand and found her clit with his thumb. "Oh, Daddy" Ava whined, tilting her head back. "Oh, please don't stop, Daddy…"

"I have no intention of stopping until you cum." Paul retorted, running his tongue over her throat and then sucking. He had Ava close with his mouth and his thumb, but Ava wanted him to cum, too, and she told him so. Paul chuckled in response. "Oh, kitten, when I feel your pretty little sugar walls go off around me, I'll cum and fill up what is mine, don't you worry about that…"

"May I go faster, Daddy?" Ava purred, licking her lips.

"Mmm…" Paul grunted, licking her throat once more, "Kitten, you can do whatever you want to my cock, just make yourself cum."

There's was a sweetness to what he said, and the fact he stated the obvious of his concern as her lover and protector that he cared about her pleasure. Ava began to move faster and harder over him, the pleasure building in her body, the atmosphere was electric and the moment was all mind blowing as the bed shook with their lustful moves. Paul glistened with sweat still continuing strumming her clit and working at her throat…"Oh fuck, Daddy…" Ava mewed, lowering her dampened forehead to his shoulder. "Yes, kitten…" Paul encouraged. "Cum for me…"

Paul gave his order and Ava happily complied, going over the edge. Her inner muscles squeezed him and she yelled his name repeatedly and shutting her eyes. "Look at me!" Paul entreated, placing his left hand on her cheek and pulling her back so that she could see his face. "Look at me while I cum."

Ava snapped opened her eyes and stared hazily at his command, still spasming around him. She watched as he furrowed his brow with pleasure. His eyes locked on hers and his mouth gaped opened as he released a low husky moan… Paul grunted loudly as his cock throbbed and twitched inside of her, releasing a gush of his seed. "Oh, baby…" he lamented, tilting his head back. "Oh, god…Fuck!"

The only sounds in the room heard after their euphoric explosion was their panting. Ava rested her head on his shoulder, periodically pressing warm sultry kisses to the side of his moist neck. Paul wrapped his arms around her and held her close… his left hand strayed down to her buttock and she tensed…"Sorry, kitten" he apologized, immediately shifting his hand upward. "It's okay…Anything for our pleasure and love." Ava responded, leaning back and kissing him. Paul chuckled a bit, framing her face in his hands. "Always for our pleasure and love."

Their blissful moment was not for long because footsteps began to fill the house. Ava couldn't move she was spent, but Paul lightly pulled out of her and then grabbed the black silk sheet from the floor and handed it to her. "You go ahead and shower in our bathroom and I'll use the one down the hall."

* * *

 _Meanwhile Downstairs…_

Roman and Brie entered into the large chef sized kitchen, neither saying much at all, but their body language spoke volumes. Neither had slept from the night before, mostly because Roman stood pleading at their bathroom door for Brie to come out and talk to him at the news of his newfound daughter. Roman set down his suit garment bag on top of the bronze marble countertop which held his tuxedo, he then attempted to take Brie's garment bag but received an icy glare for his trouble. He leaned down towards Brie and whispered. "I don't know what else to say or do…I have told you over and over that finding out Joelle is my daughter is as much of a surprise to me as to you…Why can't you believe me?"

Brie stood motionless and back turned to Roman. It was not so much finding out Joelle was his, but the fact she was his first born. She and Roman have talked about their future and she always envisioned carrying his first child and them raising their children together. She feared now that Roman may have second thoughts and go back to his ex-girlfriend so they can be that family. Roman attempted one more time to reach out for Brie, but she still drew back from him. "God, Brie…Can we please just try to be civil for my brother and Ava? This is their day and we are part of the wedding party."

Brie was hurt and angry, she loved Roman so much. The other factor to this all was being publically humiliated that he now shared a child with his evil ex-girlfriend, that was certainly a hard pill to swallow. Melina Perez, the unwanted ex-girlfriend from hell has been a thorn for Brie since the moment she met her. Melina was responsible for putting out the news through Twitter that Roman and her were together, it was an absolute mess because Brie had not told her now ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan that she wanted to break things off to be with Roman. It made her life at WWE hell to the point of being fired. Thank God Paul and Dixie are making this merger because now she and Nikki can make their debut with the new company. "Then the best thing for us is to not talk today…I can't…Just leave me alone Roman." Brie said as she left Roman standing alone and she joined her sister Nikki and her boyfriend Seth in the living room.

"Mmm…" Nikki purred into Seth's ear as he had her firmly against the wall nibbling on her neck.

"Why don't we go out to the car?" Seth moaned as his hands glided down her firm buttocks.

"Ugh…Knock off you two!" Brie huffed while roughly sitting on the plush black leather couch.

Seth groaned out of frustration as his right hand slid down from Nikki's waist. He felt badly for Brie, but he also felt for his friend Roman. This was a horrible situation for both of them, but Roman was just as blindsided as Brie was because he didn't know about the child. Taking a chance of maybe getting his head cutoff, Seth stepped forward. "Brie, give Ro some slack here…He didn't know…Really."

Brie hopped up with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare tell me how to feel…You have no idea how much this hurts me…Lies, lies, lies, they always come out!" Brie yelled, but looked towards her sister while stating the last sentence.

Nikki eagerly went to her twin and wrapped her arms around Brie to comfort her, but to also keep her from blurting out something that could destroy her own relationship with Seth. "It is going to be okay, sis…I promise."

Brie pulled back from her sister, with hot tears streaming down her face. "How?" She then pulled Nikki by the arm, out of earshot from Seth. "You need to tell Seth the truth…The way shit is blowing up around us, it is bound to catch up with you…Please just tell him."

Nikki looked horrified and was afraid her sister was going to get worked up to a point of wanting her to confess, but this was not going to happen now, and if she could help it, this would never be talked about. "Brie, zip it."

The sister's deep into conversation did not realize Seth and Roman were now approaching them. Seth snaked his arm around Nikki's small waist, and grazed his facial hair across her cheek. "Tell what babe?"

Nikki's heart began to beat a mile a minute and she narrowed her eyes at Brie, luckily her back was still to Seth and he could not see the panic in her eyes. "Nothing sweetie, we were just talking about last night."

Roman again tried to reach out for Brie, but only received a cold tearful stare as she walked to the opposite side of the room. Roman looked to Seth and his eyes were filled with disappointment and anger. He wished he had never met Melina, and especially wished he hadn't dated her. With all the arguing he and Brie did last night he himself has not had time to process the possibility of being a father. It just seemed him and his brother could sometime choose the wrong women. Seth looked to his friend. "She will come around, just give her time."

Nikki moved away from Seth and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll check on her."

Seth waited until Nikki was far enough away and tugged at Roman's arm to move them back to the kitchen. Seth looked very nervous as he stood before Roman. He stuffed his hands within his pockets and looked at his friend sheepishly. "I know this isn't a good time, but man I need to tell you this."

Roman arched his eyebrow as he looked to Seth, he could see his friend was about to burst if he didn't ask this question. "What is it?"

Seth peeked over his shoulder and then turned back to Roman, he slowly pulled a small box out of his jean pocket, it was a black velvet box. "I'm asking her tonight, after the wedding reception." Seth beamed as he opened the box. It was a three carat diamond ring, an engagement ring to be exact.

Roman was conflicted, he was happy for his friend, but he felt the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with was gone forever, but Roman did the right thing and pushed down his own problems and did his best to smile as he gave Seth their brotherly handshake. "Congrats man, she is a great girl and I know you love her a lot….Does she suspect anything?"

"Thanks man…No she suspects nothing, so mums the word…I'm not nervous though, she is the one, I never felt so open with a women until her." Seth rocked on his heels seeing how distraught his friend was. "And sorry for the timing, I just don't want to waste another second." Seth beamed once again.

* * *

 _Back upstairs with Paul_

Paul threw his long legs over the California king size bed and stood gingerly as he watched Ava walk into the master bathroom. The room seem to spin a bit and that now familiar pain in his lower belly flared up, this has happened more often than Paul liked, it seem to happen after sex. He ran his hand through his hair and headed towards the other bathroom trying to shake off whatever that god awful pain was. Once Paul reached the bathroom again he found the room to be spinning a bit, he leaned onto the marble counter of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He moved in closer and studied his amber eyes, the reflection was almost speaking to him, saying something is wrong, but Paul refused to give in to what he thought was only wedding jitters. _"Your fine, stop trying to make something out of nothing. Everything is going to be great..."_

With those thoughts he opened the swanky glass shower door and stepped inside. His body was tired, but why wouldn't it be, he was thirty-four years old and a part-time wrestler and executive within his new wrestling promotion. After so many years of getting tossed outside of rings onto the floor what else could he expect from his body. The hot water felt good on his achy tired muscles, he moaned deeply as the jets from the shower head sprayed his shoulders. Paul couldn't remember a time him feeling this beat up. He had been wrestling since the age of twenty and traveled through every city and continent, but lately the things he found so familiar seem to scream chore or overload to his body. As the hot therapeutic water hit his sensitive flesh, his mind began to drift. _"I'm getting married today, who would have ever thought it? Me Paul Michael Levesque-Carter or Hunter Hearst Helmsley as the world likes to call me, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, would finally be tying the knot? Well, I am and I love it. I waited and found the right women, about damn time after hooking up with conniving scheming bitches . Everything I have ever wanted is coming together, beautiful and intelligent wife to be and a dream job, hell not a job, this is going to be an empire. Damn I can't wait for today to start off the rest our lives, we are going to be that power couple who has it all. Love, marriage, money, and power. Hell, in a few years Ava and I will be kicking the WWE's ass, God I can't wait to see it."_

* * *

 _TBC: Thank you for reading...Well that is part one, I hope everyone enjoyed it...The final chapter will be posted Saturday...Please leave your comments/thoughts in a review, I'm very curious to see if I was able to make this work..._

 _***Special shout out to A Wrestling God for listening to these ideas and the feedback, if you get a chance check out his stories, he currently is working on Faces which is a very good interpretation of in ring drama, but with a twist...Also check out StoryLover82 and TripleHGirl, both have very unique stories surrounding Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and of course The King of Kings-Triple H, all are definitely worth a read.***_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story.

 _A/N: I apologize for being away for so long, but I have been dealing with worsening medical issues and honestly, also depression. These things have limited me from being able to update my stories and show love/review to my other supportive writers. I want to finish this story and see how things go from there, my intentions are not to forget my other stories, I ask that those that do follow me and my stories, please do not give up on me. I humbly ask for your patience and understanding during this trying time and I will do my very best to get back into the swing of everything. I love writing, but these things I'm going through have derailed me, but hopefully not for much longer. Also, I'm on **twitter** , same user Chaka1967, give me a tweet, nudge, or just anything, I have many pictures of Arianny Celeste on my page, if you want a better look, also the bed I described in this chapter is there as well, just a little fun thought. Special thanks to A Wrestling God for my new Avatar for this story, you have been a true friend, won't forget it...Again, Thank you all, because the kindness that has been shown is a source of strength for me...xoxo _

_***Special thanks to the following that reviewed last, it was truly appreciated: Alex988, ApSnowball, A Wrestling God, Kingofkingsfan, Loveme3135, FlowersNfreaks, prettycrazytriplehfan, Princesspeace990, and Jessica619***_

* * *

 ** _A half hour later with the bride to be…_**

Ava happily walked out of the en suite into their master bedroom, which to most would look like a Gothic tale with the large custom made cathedral castle gothic canopy bed made of dark mahogany, along with modern day lavish King Arthur type furnishings, all while their playful kink toys were tastefully designated into their proper places. Both her and Paul decided the design of this bed and had it custom made to fit them comfortably and sturdy enough to withstand their erotic play. This one of a kind Canopy bed was adorned inside with a crystal chandelier and hand stenciling details. This room served more than just as a bedroom, it was their mystical gateway and sanctuary from all the chaos of their high profiled lives. This bed captured the eyes and put the period to the end of the sentence of the sexual play nest. However, with all of this around Ava, her eyes immediately were drawn to the four large Gucci suitcases set in the middle of the floor. She was already on the edge of bursting because the day had finally arrived, she was going to become Mrs. Paul Michael Levesque-Carter, and she couldn't be more over the moon. Seeing the luggage already to go on their upcoming destination sparked even more excitement within Ava, if that was possible. She practically floated as she walked around the luggage wondering what fabulous location they were going to, or what clothes were packed inside of them. She lightly grazed her French manicured glittered fingertips along the black metal handle of one them, and she sighed softly as she moved it a little _. "I can't believe I don't even know where we are going on our honeymoon…I love my raunchy Baba, but this is too much…I feel like a DC comic because he_ _is being so damn mysterious and secretive_ _like Bateman for crying out loud..."_

Getting more flustered as the excitement continued to build, she tried to just concentrate on their upcoming wedding so she sat down on the plush framed canopy king sized bed, fully dressed in her knit white matching hoodie and track pants, fittingly the track pants had "bride" spelled out in bold baby pink crystals right across her bottom. Her mind began to drift, thinking this was going to be the greatest day of her life, she was marrying the man of her dreams and the wedding they had planned was going to be nothing short of fabulous. A small sigh escaped her lips, and then she exhaled softly speaking to herself. _"Paul is going to look so damn handsome in his black Armani Tuxedo, I can't wait to see him standing at the end of the altar looking at me as I go to him…I know those honey eyes are going to make me cry, his eyes give him away to me, and mine to his…God help me, I love this man so much…Thank you for sending him to me."_

Again, she pulled back into her happy thoughts of her parents giving into her every wish of an elegant fairytale wedding. She laughed aloud thinking of her father's face after every bill arrived. Jeff's blue eyes practically bulged from their sockets, but once she pouted a little, daddy Jeff Jarrett gave into his daughter, how could he say no to his only daughter, easy answer for Jeff, he could never say no to Ava. Needless to say mommy Dixie insisted on adding in to the festivities, the wedding expenses had gone over the seven figure mark, and they were expecting over four hundred guests. She and Paul wanted to scale down this number, but mommy Dixie would have none of that. Dixie was from an effluent family, her father, was the owner of Panda Energy International and its estimated net worth was over fifty billion dollars, it could be more because Forbes could only confirm that amount. With this looming over Dixie, she had to make sure her eldest son had the very best.

Not only was their journey beginning with marriage, they were also in the process of trying to get major network deals signed, if this were to happen it would surely put them on the map. Ava was confident this would come into fruition because they had the right man heading up the ship and that leader was her Baba, Paul. She now smirked as she leaned back on her arms thinking that who would had thought they would be here after her first date with Paul. It started out as any other date to a fancy Italian restaurant, Paul looking extremely handsome in his tailored-made navy blue suit, with his hair slicked back into a neat ponytail and spending a ridiculous amount of money on the finest wine and food, but during dinner Ava knew Paul was special and the one.

 _"Mmm…It was our first date when Paul leaned over the table at the restaurant and h_ e _said in a husky confident tone_ , _"If you go into the rest room, take off your panties, give them to me, across this table, you will be surrendering yourself completely to me and I will own you for the whole night." How hot was that?! Needless to say, I did just that, I'd never given **it** up on a first date before, but damn, it was so worth it because the sex was amazing and I've never looked back! No more boring vanilla trysts for me! Who knew that this man would not only unleash the real me, the me that desired unbridled passionate mind blowing sex, he embraced it and brought it out in full force, I felt like the tigress that was caged, and he held the key, Damn, I became a real woman that night! The connection we shared that night bonded us. It was hard for both of us to take in at first, but there was no denying the inevitable, he was my kindred spirit, and I was his. He also helped me tap into my confidence for the creative side of wrestling, I had tons of ideas, but never felt they were good enough, that is until my raunchy Baba really listened and encouraged me to join him and my Dad during creative meetings for NXT and GFW. From there it was a dominos affect, which hurdled along strength and confidence with business ideas and decision making. Ahh, and I have him going along on this great journey with me as my forever partner….There cannot be any one happier than I am right now."_

Coming out of her happy daydreaming she began to play with a strain of her medium auburn colored hair, and stared with determination at the luggage in the center of the floor. She was almost trying to telepathically figure out what was inside of them. The suspense was eating her alive. Another several minutes went by of that and she finally got up again and began picking up the luggage, jiggling it around. Paul walked inside of their bedroom at the same exact moment as she was fumbling around with the luggage and he leaned against the doorframe and laughed at the sight of her. "Never figure it out, because I'm that damn good Kitten."

Paul was enjoying this mental torture a little too much, but his heart was in the place. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he watched Ava tying to sexily connive him into spilling the beans, but it wasn't happening, plus he knew Ava was going to forgive all when she finally arrived to his surprise. He had insisted on taking care of all the arrangements of their honeymoon, he even went as far as packing their luggage himself. He wanted to give Ava the surprise of her life, and he couldn't wait to see her face once they arrived at the private Villa he rented in Bora Bora. Upon his relentless research of places to take Ava, this one struck him as the perfect place, it just spoke to him of what stuff honeymoon fantasies were made of; crystal-clear waters, picturesque mountains and a coral reef swirling with colorful fishes. He knew Ava would flip-out in a great way, and he also knew they would make sure each and every room would be christened with his specialty blended oils and sex toys.

Ava startled by being caught, dropped the luggage handle and sexily pouted in Paul's direction. "I've been a very good Kitten…" She bit down on her index finger and pretended to act like a devilishly child. "Just one little hint, Daddy…Please Baba?"

Ava seeing that Paul was not budging, decided to change tactics, so she sauntered over to him with her Kitty greeting, Paul smiled down at her as she embraced him and rubbed/kneaded herself sensually up his perfectly sculptured Adonis like body, she did so like a small kitten snuggles to the warm body of their new owner. "Nada…Nein…Non… Iié.. ʻAole…Not happening…No chance." Paul cheekily responded with his many variations of the word no.

"You're not right Paul…And, kitten can become unruly with her claws!" Ava forgetting their rules, and frankly not caring at this point yelled out in frustration and folded her arms to her chest.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk, is my pretty little Kitten having a fit?" Paul mocked as he closed the door and walked back towards Ava, his eyes boring into hers, and one hand behind his back. Paul knew his woman and knew exactly how to handle her. With his free hand he aggressively pulled Ava towards him and kissed her. And by then, all that mattered was the heat of him surrounding her, the feel of his body pressed to hers, the scent of that clean-smelling aftershave he wore. There was only the way his lips urged her to open for him, that she did open…His tongue swept in, claiming every secret space that was his. His arm tightened around her and she was lost in the wonder of what they had together. In the pure, sensual splendor.

His hand trailed down her curvaceous waist, and he began to trail kisses down her neck. He smirked on her neck as she moaned softly. "I will give you a pass for that Kitten, because I have something for you."

Ava was lost on him, but knew that in any other circumstances they would be at play with one another, and she would have found herself bent over bare bottom for Paul with his hand slicked with one of their many Essential sex blended oils ready to give her a spanking for her little back talk, but today was too special for both of them, and they had plenty of time for that on their honeymoon.

Paul knelt before her, and he wrapped his large hand around her ankle as he gazed up at her through eyes that burned her, eyes that seared her to her soul. He lifted her left foot and she wobbled a little, and laughed a breathless naughty little laugh as she braced herself on his rock-hard shoulder. He took off her rhinestone bling flip flop wedge sandal. "Close your eyes Kitten." Paul spoke softly, but yet had an air of a stern command, which in turn sent a shiver through Ava's body.

"Mmm…Baba, what are you doing down there?" Ava sighed impatiently as she closed her eyes. She wanted to know where they were going on their honeymoon, but she went on with it anyways.

Ava could hear him moving around and sensed it was something special, but she didn't know what was coming next. She shivered again slightly as she felt him touch and massage her leg and then grasped her ankle, she then realized he was clasping something around it. Before Paul stood up he couldn't resist sliding his hand underneath her track pants once more, getting yet another feel of its silky smoothness. "Okay, you can open eyes your Kitten."

Ava opened her eyes and looked down at her ankle, she expected something like a charm bracelet. Imagine her shock as she studied and inspected that the item was a platinum diamond encrusted ankle bracelet with a dangling trinket of a Dom/Sub set of handcuffs interlocked together inside of a heart. Paul knew their secret fetish, or one could say since they have been together for so long it has become role playing, could not be shared with their friends or family, but he had to give something to Ava in order to cement their union that they could share privately in their thoughts. What better way than diamonds because most people would only be drawn to them, but the meaning behind the jewelry would be known to him and Ava.

Paul watched her face light up with excitement and he knew he made the right choice. "Gift one of two Kitten."

Ava threw her arms around Paul's neck and inhaled his scent once more, she couldn't help to tease a little as she pressed her body against his hard chest. Paul loved her kitty greeting, and he released a low growl and then a chuckle himself as she spoke out. Ava's tone took on a very seductive purr with a twinge of naughtiness in her eyes, and her body pressed closer into Paul's chest. "Oh my God, this is so beautiful and perfect…No one is going to fucking get it...I love it so much…Thank you, Daddy for spoiling me so much."

Paul smirked sexily as he hugged her back, he loved bringing this side out of Ava, she was always so grateful and appreciative of anything he gave, she was almost like a small child on Christmas day the way her brownish-greyish eyes would light up. She never expected things from him, but only his love. In the business he was in he had never experienced this with any other women, the others he had dated always expected such expensive things from him, but not Ava, she loved him for him, not his large Trust Fund account. Ava tried pulling away playfully, but Paul bent his head and captured her lips, kissing her softly.

The kiss was turning into so much more as Paul began backing Ava back towards the bed, and she moaned into his mouth. Unfortunately, another round of sex was not going to happen now as the two were interrupted by a loud yell that came from downstairs. "Hey! You two save that for the honeymoon…Get your asses down here, before I have to do the duty as the best man and come drag you both down here!" Roman bellowed from the bottom of the long staircase.

"Urrrr…I love that kid, but he has the worse fucking timing." Paul groaned as he continued to hold Ava in his strong arms.

"He is right, because I can't wait to get married…And, I can't wait for tonight, Baba it is on…" Ava said as she tried squirming out of Paul's grip.

"Not so fast you." Paul laughed, and before Ava knew what was going on she was being tossed over Paul's shoulder and was staring at his firm buttocks. Ava played not liking it as she smacked his ass. "Not fair!"

"Quiet, you love this ass and can't get enough of it." Paul having no shame as he went downstairs with Ava laughing and bouncing over his shoulder.

* * *

All six were now in the living room making a final toast with Mimosa's, Roman stepped forward and raised his glass. "I know I have to give the "big toast" tonight, but I want to wish my big bro and Ava all the best because you two deserve it…Take care of each other… _Alla Salute_ …"

 _"Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink."_ Was heard throughout the large stylish living room, but suddenly was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "It's open!" Paul yelled towards the double oak doors.

A woman with very platinum blonde hair and blue eyes strutted in first and made a beeline towards Ava. "You starting without me cupcake? You already know that won't do because I'm the Matron of Honor." The young very fit women giggled as she hugged Ava wildly.

Ava unable to control her excitement of her best friend's arrival joined in with a screeching laugh and hugged the woman back, the two were like little girls swaying back and forth laughing it up. Why wouldn't they be, Angelina has been best friends with Ava since she was twelve years old. Finally they broke their embrace, and turned to everyone with their signature taunt sticking out their backside with wicked grins on their faces. Both flicked their hair over their shoulders and checked out each other with smirks on their faces, and then pointed to the other's backside, and said in unison. "Mmm…Awesome…Asses…" Both laughed uncontrollably again. It was all in fun, get it…Angelina and Ava…A&A.

"Can you somehow control this today?" Paul mocked as he pulled in his closet friend Shawn Michaels for a hug.

"Have you ever been able to control them?" Shawn said as he smacked Paul across the back. "These two together are brutal, they make our DX days look like child's play." Shawn laughed as he attempted to get the last statement out. He didn't know where his life would be today without this woman in it. Shawn met the platinum blonde almost three years ago and literally along with her and Paul, he turned his life around, getting away from the drugs and forming a healthy regiment of training and meditation with the woman standing in front of him laughing it up with her best friend, Ava. This woman was Angelina Williams. (For clarification this is Angelina Love from TNA, please look her up if you don't know who she is, the silliness will click)

When Shawn broke his back he was no more use to the WWE and then his life spiraled out of control by using drugs and alcohol, that is until Angelina arrived with her bold ways and no taking prisoner's attitude. She could relate to him because she too lost her dream of becoming a pro wrestler in the big leagues due to breaking her neck during a match on the Independent Circuit, but she didn't fade away into obscurity or tuck her tail, oh no, she went into another direction in her life and became a fitness and nutritionist trainer, and these things saved Shawn. Eventually the two became lovers and so much more, they were inseparable and now were happily married. This was Shawn's third marriage, and he knew in his heart this would be his last because Angelina was everything he had ever wanted in a woman.

Nikki and Brie stared at one another as Angelina and Ava carried on, Nikki had feelings of resentment towards Angelina. Nikki felt the close bond between Ava and Angelina would somehow down the line interfere with her push within the new wrestling company. Angelina has been training Ava intensely. Paul felt a woman was needed for Ava to train with because he realized all the training being given by himself and other males was making for a very aggressive Ava, so after much thought he felt what better formula than training with her bestie. This irked Nikki more than Brie, she felt all this training Angelina and Paul were giving Ava would lead to something big. This in Nikki's mind met lines had to be drawn to protect her spot. Nikki felt Angelina viewed her and Brie as eye candy, truth be told this was in Nikki's paranoid mind, Angelina could care less about the twins, she was secure in her friendship with Ava and her only concern was making sure Ava was surrounded by honest and decent people. Nikki and Brie share a friendship with Ava as well, but nothing as close as what Angelina shared.

Angelina was no fool and was very aware of the twin's feelings about her, but today wasn't about their feelings, it was Ava's wedding day and there was no way in hell Angelina would ruin this day for her bestie. Although, there was something that Angelina had just found out about Nikki, which made her very suspicious of the integrity of the large bosomed woman, Angelina decided to suck it up for now knowing that once she had a moment alone with Nikki she would confront her of this shocking news, but for right now she had to make nice with Nikki, so she approached Nikki first with a smile on her face. "You two ready for today?" Angelina's attempt of giving a hug and warm smile was quickly shunned as Nikki backed away from her and stood near Seth.

"All righty then…Glass houses are breakable you know." Angelina mumbled softly.

Brie caught the snide whisper of Angelina and she immediately stared at her twin because a shiver of uncomfortableness ran down her back.

Nikki stepped away from Seth and stared intently at Angelina, and then it became a stare down between the two women. "You know what, If you have something to say, just say it…Don't hide behind Ava."

Roman pushed forward with two champagne glasses for Shawn and Angelina to try and stop any nonsense that may or may not happen. He was determined that Paul's wedding was not going to get fucked up by anymore drama. "Just stop…We were just toasting the happy couple, you two care for any?"

Before Shawn could put in his two cents about Nikki's rude behavior towards his wife and to state the obvious that they all were in the wedding party and needed to get along today, he was stopped by Paul's cell phone ringing. This distracted Ava as well, because she was ready to put her foot down that today was not the day for any bullshit, but now she made her way over to Paul and put her arm around his waist and frowned up at him because of his promise to her. "You promised no business today."

"I know, I know." Paul raised up his hand as his other hand glanced at the incoming number on the screen. He looked perplexed because it was his doctor's office calling. "Baby, just give me a minute."

Ava watched as Paul walked outside to the patio, shutting the glass door behind him as he answered his phone, she knew this wasn't business because they discussed everything with one another. She was becoming concerned and curious and attempted to follow Paul, but Angelina caught her wrist. "He'll be back, besides we need to get your gown and stuff from upstairs. You know that is going to take us forever as big as it is." Angelina attempted a joke and giggle to calm her friend, she knew with the ceremony fast approaching everyone's emotions were right at the surface.

Ava was very still for a few minutes watching Paul on their Patio, she was seeing irritation on his face and worry cascaded over her. "I should really go after him. Something is off."

"No, come on cupcake, he is fine….Let's go." Angelina playfully pulled Ava by the arm.

"Just give me a minute." Ava watched and tried to read Paul's body language, she could always tell when something was stressing him out, but he appeared to just be annoyed and wanted the other person on the other end of the call off his phone. Seeing that she began to get her smile back.

"You two really know each other." Brie said sadly.

Ava began to feel badly for her friend, she knew last night was awful for Brie. She walked towards Brie and snaked her arm from behind to lean her head on Brie's shoulder, and whispered softly in her ear. "I know you are hurt, Brie, but Ro loves you so much too, you guys will get past this and we all will be celebrating your special day. I promise."

Seth now was becoming very irritated with Brie, this was his baby sister's special day and no one was going to fuck that up for her, not while he was around. "Ah…Hello…Can we all change the subject of gloom and doom?" Seth yanked Ava by the arm and proceeded to do what he knew would make everyone laugh. "Come here Nugget." And, then Seth put her in a light choke hold.

"Get off!" Ava yelled squirming around trying to counter Seth's hold on her.

Paul watched Ava laughing as he held his cellphone tightly to his ear, and was clearly getting annoyed with the caller because they kept insisting that he come into see his doctor immediately. Paul attempted to get the nurse to divulge any type of information about why the need to come in person to see the doctor had to be today, but she would not answer his questions as to why this follow up could not be handled when he returned from his honeymoon, or even over the telephone for that matter. After several seconds of going back and forth with the dim witted nurse, Paul blurted out. _"Fine, I'll be there, but I have to see him when I arrive, this is my wedding day and I can't get held up in his waiting room."_ Paul hastily pushed the end option on his cell phone as the nurse was trying to recap and confirm their conversation.

Something came over him after he ended the call, an emotion of some kind, almost like dread. He found himself stopping for a moment before joining the others and watched Ava and everyone laughing and celebrating, he shuddered trying to shake the feeling and thought to himself that seeing his doctor was probably something minor and his doctor was just trying to cover his own ass.

After several minutes of watching the others, Paul walked back inside with them and he snaked his arms around Ava's waist, and leaned into the nape of her neck and kissed it. "I have to run an errand, but you guys go ahead and I'll meet you there."

Roman looked at his older brother and was confused by his statement, but before anyone could say anything to Paul, Roman's cell phone began to blare. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned. "Shit, it's Mom."

Seth was about to make an offhanded comment about controlling Mama Dixie, but then his cell phone began to chime as well. He looked down with exasperation written on his face as he recognized the caller. "Oh God, its Dad."

Both Roman and Seth put their speakers on so everyone could hear. Both Dixie and Jeff congratulated their children first but then went into business mode. Jeff started. "Paul you have to start answering your damn phone…We need to capitalize on today, I think we should give the media what they want and tell them this merger is official."

Paul rubbed his jawline and began to smile sneakily. "I agree, this will put old man Vinnie Mac in a tizzy." He looked to Ava, and smirked. "Why…? Because we will be on our honeymoon and he can't reach me, the old man will go crazy."

Roman and Seth laughed loudly and high fived one another. Then Dixie cut in. "Paul that is brilliant, and wait until we unleash your wedding gift from me and Jeff to you and Ava." She then began to laugh.

"Mom?!" Paul cut in curtly. "What have you done?"

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, I'm leaving it there, but don't worry the next chapter is almost ready to go...I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it...Arianny Celeste has become my muse and she was a little testy to get this done...lol_

 _Please tell me your thoughts, I'm eager to hear them. Again, thank you for your patience, the good news is most of the story is done, I thought this would be a one shot, but looks to be four chapters, this story just sings to me and so I had to put it out to all of you. I will continue to post the rest, if you all are still interested? So again, your thoughts/opinions are so appreciated...Thanks again, xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story.

 _A/N: Well guys, I'm back for another chapter. I'm taking day by day. Special thanks to: A Wrestling God, KingofKingsFan, flowersNfreaks, Jessica619, and PrettyCrazyTriplehFan for your support of the last chapter, it truly was an inspiration for me for getting this chapter out._

* * *

 ** _Continuation with the Wedding Party…Big News?_**

Everyone stood holding their breath as Paul bellowed his question to Dixie. After several seconds trying to build the suspense for their children, both Dixie and Jeff said in unison. "TNA has been signed to a network…SPIKE TV, and it will be for the upcoming fall season, Happy Wedding Day kids!"

"WOO…WOO…WOOOOOO!" Shouts from everyone back in the kitchen, Paul picked up Ava and began to spin her around. "Baby, do you know what this means?!" Paul yelled in her ear as he spun her around.

Ava was flying high, literally and figuratively as she hugged Paul's neck tightly. She felt nothing could ruin this day for her and Paul, she was marrying the man of her dreams and now they have a network deal, it was all so surreal to her. With the signing of a major network deal this would surely put them on the map into mainstream and finally Paul would see his vision come true. Ava knew Paul's ultimate goal was giving the WWE some stiff competition, and if everything went as he planned, they would surpass WWE indefinitely. Ava felt so blessed to be a part of this journey with Paul. She knew how hard he has worked because she has been by his side since the beginning of NXT, she just knew nothing could stop them now. She continued to smile within his arms just thinking how proud of Paul she was.

Dixie blurted in during all the commotion. "Kids…Kids…Kids, you all need to get going because the girls have their make–up and hair appointments, as well as the men and their little golfing whatever. So, let's get a Texas move on and none of you better be late. Mommy loves her baby boys…Kisses baby boys."

"Maaa!" Both Roman and Paul groaned at Dixie's comments, they loved their mother to pieces, but at times she treated them like they were still five years old. Both Roman and Seth ended their calls and each and every one of them in the kitchen were ecstatic, even Brie was over joyed as she got caught up with the excitement and was now into an embrace with Roman. Brie tried to pull away once she realized what was happening, but Roman held her closer. "Baby girl I love you, just remember that today."

Brie couldn't find the right words to reply, but she softly took his right cheek and lightly kissed him. "I love you too, but I need time, okay?"

Roman held her tightly against his chest, he finally felt that maybe things would work out between them, but he had to be patient and give Brie the time she needed. "I can do that, but promise you will remember I never meant for you to be mixed up in my shit, you always come first, but I also I have to get to know my daughter." He lightly lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes with determination and purpose. "You and I are going to be doing this soon, you are going to become my wife and I will love you until the end of time, you feel me on that…Right?"

Brie nodded as she pulled back from Roman, but then the hoopla began again from Paul, Shawn, and Seth. Each of them talking a mile a minute about the new possible angles that will be debuted. Paul raised his finger with an eagerness in his eyes, and he spoke. "Just wait until the fans see what I have planned for the newly signed…Wait for it." Paul stared at everyone as they kept trying to somehow make him talk faster with their eager pleading stares. "You guys are so impatient."

"Will you just spill it already?!" Seth sighed loudly.

"Oh, that makes me want to tell all of you." Paul said as he nonchalantly walked over to the custom forty-two inch wide sub-zero refrigerator, and annoyingly grabbed himself a bottled water. He popped it opened and took a long slow swig, and then stood beside Ava once again. "Okay, okay…It took some negotiating, but I have signed The Dudley's and..."

Paul couldn't even continue because the hoopla started again. Roman stood next to Paul and popped him in the head. "When the hell where you planning on telling the rest of us?"

"Fuck, I just did, dude, you need to learn you are not seven anymore and those sausages you have for fingers don't tickle." Paul said as he rubbed his head. Ava stood on her tiptoes and playfully kissed his head. "All better now."

"I got your all better now." Paul said as he pulled Ava closer to him, he gave her a chaste kiss, and then the two smiled at one another, and then shared another tender peck on the lips. Needless to say the two were getting daggers stared into them because Paul had not finished.

Seth took hold of his sister, and placed her behind him. "Since you can't stay focused, I will just stand in front of your distraction."

"Hey!" Ava screeched and now popped Seth in the back of the head. That did her no favors as now Seth swung around like a cat and scooped her up. "You will behave!" Seth jokingly taunted his sister.

Paul having enough, took Ava from Seth and arched his eyebrow at the younger man. "That is not going to make me focus, that is going to make me the opposite."

"Okay, okay, okay. We don't have much time, can you just tell us already, Paul?!" Shawn trying his best to get everyone refocused.

Paul cocked his eyebrow at Shawn, and waited several more seconds to piss off everyone even more. He took another long swig of his water and eyed everyone to make sure they understood provoking him was not a way to get answers, once he was satisfied, he cleared his throat and continued. "Before I was so rudely interrupted…I have signed The Dudley's and they will be causing havoc not only to the tag teams, but to Ava and Mom….And, the biggest surprise is standing right next to me!" Paul had that glint in his eyes as he looked to his best friend Shawn because that surprise was not going to be shared today because Shawn was still a little hesitant to get back into the ring again, but Paul was confident his best friend would in fact wrestle again.

Ava rolled her eyes in a joking way because she knew the plans for herself and Dixie, and it was the reason for some of the discomfort in her ass. This intrigued everybody and all started pestering Paul to continue. "Alright already if everybody would shut up a minute…Both Ava and Mom are going to get wood courtesy of The Dudley Boys, the plan is to have both families divided, each of us upping the other, but the women are not off limits to what depravity Jeff and I will stoop to…Oh, but the big thing will be a formation of a new faction, it will really shock the fans once they find out who will be the manager of this new faction. Fuck this is going to be off the charts sick."

Paul continued to smile widely as the thoughts went through his head. He knew in order to make a huge impact he would have to be a massive heel, and what better way than forming a faction with Ric Flair being their manger, this new faction would become Evolution. It took a lot of work on Paul's behalf to talk his friend Ric to join him, but it was worth it, especially now that they have a major network deal. Paul knew this business, it was like breathing for the rest of us. The only way to get over the new and upcoming talent, you needed a massive heel or heel faction to get them over. At the end of the day, the baby faces would overcome the odds and take down the evil within the company, but it couldn't be a quick storyline, you need a slow burn of evil deeds to make the crowd salivate at the comeuppance of the heels. He also had big plans for Ava being a part of Evolution and becoming a major heel of the women's division. He and Ava had decided she would become known as the HBIC, "Head Bitch In Charge", which would allow them to debut another major signing Paul was able to pull off, and that was Lisa Marie Varon, aka Victoria from WWE. Her in ring name now would be Tara. She would be revamped with a new motorcycle gimmick, to show her true personality. Paul had another female he was pursuing and that was Kharma. Paul knew this was going to be a hell of a lot of work for everyone involved, but he was ready and so was Ava. They both have had endless conversations of what they wanted done and it was about to happen with this new network deal. Ava and Paul have been inseparable with Ava now appointed as co-leader with Paul of NXT creative, and they both thrived in it. No arguments, maybe disagreements, but they were quickly settled either inside the boardroom or outside of it, literally. Paul was quickly snapped from his scattered thoughts by Seth's outburst.

"Oh shit, I love those ideas…The fans are going to go fucking nuts…That and us revealing The Shield gimmick…Man we are going to bring the fucking house down with this shit!" Seth chimed in with a wicked grin on his face.

"Of course you would Sethie, your baby sister going butt first into a table." Ava laughed as she playfully punched Seth in the arm.

Paul wrapped his arms around Ava, and deviously wiggled his eyebrows. "I do believe that you begged me for this."

Ava knew what he was implying, yeah she begged for it, a wooden paddle to her ass given by Paul, not The Dudley's putting her through a table or tables. "Hahaha…I'll get you back." Ava teased.

"Now that could be interesting, how would we incorporate that into the storyline?" Paul asked rubbing his jaw and staring devilishly at Ava.

"Dude, that is my sister, knock that shit off." Seth interrupted somewhat embrassed. It was okay for him to imply such things about Nikki, but not a good vision for his baby sister.

Ava squeezed Seth's cheeks to mock him. "I'm going to be a happily and satisfied bride today, deal with it Sethie." And then she playfully kissed his cheek several times.

Roman shook his head. "I can't believe Mom is going through a table, how in God's name did you get her to agree?"

Paul leaned onto the black granite countertop, as he went on with his ideas. "Don't worry, she is onboard, I explained to her that a co-owner going through a table would bring down the house, but she made it very clear for me not to get carried away and incorporate this for her on a regular basis."

Nikki leaned against Seth and looked to Paul. "Any ideas for female stars?"

Angelina sighed to herself thinking how selfish Nikki could be at times, not everything was about her. She couldn't help but give a little jab to Nikki though. "Well, with all the training Ava has had and is still getting, the women's division should be crazy sick."

It was Paul's turn to cut in and get things back on track before a catfight broke out and upset his bride to be because that wasn't going to happen on their day. "Oh, don't you worry, I have plenty of ideas for all of you." Paul smirked. "I'm thinking about a TLC match for females to determine the new Woman's champion, a QOTR, Queen of the ring tournament, and of course you and Brie are a part of it, as well as Ava….Nikki you have to be on board with this fully, Ava has to be out front and center for the major storyline to draw in the fans, but like I said don't worry, my plan is to have the Women's Division to be booked strong and to have many female stars, not just one. Hell, I even envisioned an Ironman, oh excuse me, an Iron women's match after that."

Ava cleared her throat, and decided this was the time to make an announcement that her and Paul had been putting off for the sake of Nikki, but it had to be told. "Paul and I have other news involving Angelina."

Before Ava could continue, Nikki had a fierce look of dislike on her face, but Seth held her by the waist to diffuse what he knew his girlfriend wanted to setoff. "Babe, just let Ava talk first."

"You know what she is going to say?!" Nikki erupted.

This was the only thing that Seth did not like about Nikki, and that was her insecurity of Angelina. Hell, Seth has known Angelina for twelve years, she was like family to the Jarrett's, so needless to say he found Nikki's behavior unacceptable. "I don't know, but whatever it is, you will listen like the rest of us and wait and see before you have a meltdown."

"ENOUGH!" Ava yelled and stepped out to the center of the floor "Nicole, please just let me speak." Ava began pushing her hair behind her ears and calming herself. "This is great news…Paul and I have hired Angelina as a conditioning trainer for NXT and a consultant on the creative team."

Brie reached for Nikki's hand and squeezed it trying to get her sister under control. Brie knew enough to not make a scene today about this little revelation, because she felt Angelina knew something about Nikki's secret by her snarky comment from earlier which meant Nikki could ill afford for any bombshells coming out now. "That is great news Ava…Congrats Angelina and welcome to the fold."

Nikki was happy her sister stopped her from making this situation possibly ugly and her making Seth upset. She did her best to swallow her dislike of Angelina and sheepishly extended her hand to her. "Yeah, congrats Angelina."

Angelina reciprocated the handshake, but was still skeptical of Nikki all the same because of the sudden news she received right before coming to Paul and Ava's home. Her former boyfriend Brock Lesnar had reached out to her for help with a situation. Even though they were no longer romantically involved, she and Brock remained good friends. "Thank you both."

"Good…Guys, you all will see this is for the best, I promise." Ava tried to plead in order to get everyone back on track with the wedding.

Paul didn't trust Nikki's reaction, but none the less, he put it to the back of his mind for now. "Ava is right, Angelina brings a lot to the table and will help in a huge way with the Women's Division. Oh, and by the way." Paul stopped talking and looked to Ava, both were set to make their gesture, as they snarled and hit their fists into the palm of their hands to drive the point that this division was going to be kickass and tough. "The Women superstars will be called the Knockouts."

Nikki felt it best to accept Paul at his word for now, but she knew after the wedding she and Brie would need to do some serious politicking with both Ava and Paul. At least she knew both her and Brie had their in with both Seth and Roman. She turned to Seth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love the name, it goes great with mine, Fearless…" She then placed a kiss on Seth's cheek. "Looks like you and me are going to be training a lot more in the gym."

Seth squeezed Nikki tight, and stole a quick feel of her firm buttocks. "Oh, they'll be a lot of working out alright."

"Mmm…Naughty boy, I mean it…This will be huge for the Women's division…I'm so happy we left the WWE, aren't you Brie?" Nikki wanted to appear to be excited, but inadvertently made that last statement, because she left the WWE, but Brie was fired.

Paul felt the mood change once again to darkness, and so he cleared his throat. "Look, we all need to get outta here…Ava come here a second."

The six left Ava and Paul alone in the kitchen and headed outside to load up their cars with all the bridal and groom garment bags. Ava smiled in Paul's direction. "We don't have time Baba."

Paul reached underneath the black granite countertop and pulled out an elegantly designed black leather box that had his design from his trunks engraved on the top of it, and then he handed it to Ava. "I told you there was a part two…This is your something else new."

Ava sauntered into Paul's direction and took the box, she excitedly opened it and her eyes lit up with seduction. "I-I, love it Baba, but you know my Dad is going to have a fit when he realizes what it is."

And there it was again, Paul bringing that smile to her face, he smirked as he pulled her to him and buried his head into her neck. "Fuck what he thinks, it's not a request to wear it, that collar will be our joining together as one…Our special secret Kitten…"

Ava really didn't mind the gift, in fact she loved it and what it represented. It was a Ownership Collar that Paul especially had made and designed for this day, it was made of white leather intertwined with platinum and three delicate rows of diamonds going from front to back, it also had the special loop in the center that was made of diamonds, this loop represented that he was her Dom and could only be the one to leash her, it was quite unique and expensive, but it was a symbol that she was his and no one else's. It actually turned her on knowing that they would only know the meaning behind it. "Yes, Sir Dom…I am yours and you are mine…Enough said, I'll wear it because I love you Baba…." She reached up and entangled her fingers into Paul's soft blonde hair, pulling him close to her lips and then they practically exploded into another fiery passionate kiss for several minutes. Paul reluctantly broke the kiss, for one they needed air, and the other he wanted to stare at Ava knowingly and admire the slight bruising to her lips, he could only bring that out of her and her out of him, and this turned him on immensely. "Daddy has nothing but love for his naughty Kitten, and we will be deemed together for life, in more ways than one." He chuckled a bit and flicked the loop on the collar.

"I love you too." Ava smiled as she slowly pulled out of Paul's warm embrace. "You stay right there."

Paul watched as Ava escaped outsight, he had no idea what she was up to, but he hoped she was sending everyone on ahead of them so he could have her one more time before the wedding.

Ava slipped away into the living room where her carry on sat, and she excitedly searched through it. Her eyes teared up a little as she pulled out a box wrapped in brush gold wrapping paper. She was going to have her father deliver this to Paul while the men were getting ready, but since Paul had surprised her twice, she figured this was the perfect time.

As she entered the kitchen again, she leaned against the doorframe and whistled sexily. "Hey Baba, close your eyes now."

Paul had to admit he was getting aroused because in his mind he thought Ava was going to give him something of the oral kind, so with those thoughts he closed his eyes. "I'm ready Kitten, work your magic for Daddy."

Ava found herself rolling her eyes for what felt like the tenth time this morning. She decided to tease a little since Paul had his mind in the gutter anyways, so as she stood in front of him, she lightly grazed his cock. "Ooooh, someone seems very happy to be getting a surprise."

"Mmm, you have no idea." Paul groaned.

Ava took Paul's hand and kissed the inside of his palm, and then placed the small wrapped box in it. "You can open, Baba."

Paul was very disappointed, but at the same time touched she thought of him, it was a hard dilemma for Paul. "What did you do? You know Daddy gives the gifts."

"Open it...I wanted it to be a surprise while you were getting into your tux, but after what you did, I wanted to see your face when you opened it…So, open." Ava pouted a little to make Paul chuckle, and he did.

He opened the delicate wrapping paper and laughed thinking that his woman had great taste in all this kind of stuff, but for him the box would have been enough, typical man. His humor was replaced with a warmth of gratitude and love as he opened the small box and looked at the antique gothic-style diamond and platinum double cufflinks, as he looked closer he saw the symbol from his wrestling trunks on the outside of them. "Come here Kitten." He pulled Ava close to him, and his warm breath tingled her hair as he spoke. "These are perfect it, and I love you for it, thank you, baby."

Ava held his waist tight and inhaled his scent again. "You're welcome, I couldn't resist having them made up for you...Mmm, I can't wait for us to say our I do's today."

The two shared a few warm kisses before Ava started to pull away, but she couldn't help but give Paul's ass a little squeeze as she started leaving. "I hate to stop this, but we seriously need to go, and you don't take long on your errand." After Ava really thought about it, she figured Paul was up to some kind of surprise for either her or his groomsmen's.

"Oh damn, don't start what you can't finish." Paul said wagging his finger in her direction as she walked away and joined the others in the Living room. He smiled watching her walk away, she made sure to give a little extra wiggle in her step. Without warning, another sharp pain gripped him in his abdomen. Luckily he was still near the counter, because this time the sharp pain caught his breath and he had to hold onto something for support. _"Shit…Motherfucker…What is this?!"_

The pain was more intense than it ever had been. Paul steadied himself against the counter and took in small breaths to try and alleviate the strong wave of pain. He could hear brisk footsteps coming towards him and he didn't need to look up from the floor, he could pick out Ava's walk out of a room full of women. He slowly lifted his head and forced a smile to his face, he didn't want to make her worry. He convinced himself that this pain has to be from stress and a simple check in with the doctor would give him the medication to rectify the problem.

Sure enough it was Ava, she had dropped her garment bag to ground when she heard Paul's outcry and ran back into the kitchen to check on him. "Baby…What is it?"

Paul stood upright, and waved his hand. Ava at this time was holding his hand with panic and worry written on her face. "Sit down…What is it?" Her voice excited and concerned.

"Stop…Please, just stop, I'm fine." Paul did his best to swallow down the pain which was subsiding now. He never liked the fuss of everyone worrying about him, especially since he has convinced himself this is nothing. His concern now was getting them both out of the kitchen and on their way. He couldn't bare the thought of ruining their day, they both had fought too hard to be together and there was no way in hell he wasn't getting married today.

Ava pulled out the soft black leather chrome kitchen stool, and gently helped Paul to sit down as she continued to study him over. She lightly ran her fingertips through Paul's hair, lightly massaging his scalp, but never leaving eye contact with him. "What is wrong? Please, tell me…I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Paul thinking quickly, began to rub his groin area, he had a nagging small pull and he knew he could play that off as the excuse. "I bumped into the side of counter and it just irritated my groin, I'm fine Kitten, really…It was just a bone headed mistake because I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle today."

Ava now had her hand to her hip with narrowed eyes. "Really? That wasn't just a yelp, you yelled out in pain…I know you too, mister."

Paul smiled smugly at Ava as she continued to try and get her point across about it being more than his groin, she was always so verbally animated with him when they weren't in the bedroom and especially when she felt she was right about something. Even with all of the animation, Paul couldn't help but become mesmerized by her expressive eyes and the way her ample breasts heaved up and down in her tight white hoodie, oh and yes, that beautifully toned stomach and waist slightly poking out. Her hoodie was unzipped right up to her cleavage and her ample breasts looked beautiful against the white bringing out her naturally tanned skin. He tried to distract himself from admiring all of her and tried to look as though he was paying attention to her words, but that proved to be pointless. "You look absolutely good enough to eat right now…You know that?"

Paul had cut in mid-sentence, and completely threw her off guard and made her loose her chain of thought. "W-what…? Stop…I mean it, this is serious, are you okay?" Ava looking on quizzically at his attempt of flattery.

Paul laced his fingers through her locks of hair and gazed sexily in her eyes. "I couldn't be better…How could I not with you looking so tempting and I can't have you again until tonight."

Ava let her left hand fall to his supposed irritated groin/thigh area and she lightly made small circles, she wasn't fully convinced, and the worry was still within her eyes, but her voice was softer. "Don't try and change the subject, you are not getting off that easily."

Paul could tell by her voice that he needed to continue on with his flattery in order to get her out of the house. "Don't be like that, I'm saying what is true…I'm fine and you look incredibly sexy in your tight little white hoodie…I guess you are preparing me for how much you will take my breath away as you walk down that aisle to me in your white wedding gown."

Looking into Ava's eyes, Paul slowly stood up and brought his hands to her face, and softly caressed her cheeks. He studied her face with a deep intensity, starting with her expressive eyes that always fascinated him, her eyes to him were hypnotic and radioactive, her high cheekbones had a tint of pink to them from her concern and upset, finally his eyes traveled down to her soft pillow plump type lips. His right thumb softly moved around her lips as her eyes were glued to his. Ava exhaled softly, and then Paul leaned in and paused slightly before capturing her lips into a tender kiss.

Paul wanting to drive home the fact he was fine, deepened the kiss just enough for their tongues to interlock and do the dance they were so familiar with. He then grabbed Ava by the buttocks and picked her up onto the counter, and like they always were, Ava wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in closer.

" _s-stop_." Ava breathed into their kiss. " _No I will not…I'm the boss here…Right_?" Paul breathed heavily into her and tighten his grip around her waist.

That small command settled Ava's nerves, she just knew that Paul would not break their rules of dominance unless she needed to understand. The kiss slowly diffused and neither of them moved because in that moment they only existed, and the tension melted away.

Their moment was brief as eyes were felt staring at them. It was all six of the wedding party inside of the kitchen doorway looking and strangely none of them were speaking or complaining, they actually were a little in awe of the intense love shared by Paul and Ava.

Paul smiled lovingly at Ava as he lightly tapped the outsides of her thighs and then helped her down from the counter. "Baby, go on, I will be waiting for you at the end of the altar."

Ava stared intently at Paul, but then her lips curved into a small smile because the kiss that they just shared was artless, but desperate, because it was real. She was convinced it was honest and a truthful moment shared before they were about to exchange their vows later on this afternoon. "Okay, but no more bumping into things…I love you."

"I love you too…Now go have fun with the girls, and soon enough you will be all mine." Paul spoke those words as he watched Ava leave with all the others, but that sickening feeling of dread crept back into his gut.

* * *

 ** _Dr. Owen Hunt's Office…_**

Paul arrived within record time to the doctor's office, he wanted to get his prescription of whatever it is that was needed and be on his way to meet up with his groomsmen's. On his drive to the doctor's office he talked himself into thinking this was routine and nothing was really wrong, he had endured an almost career ending injury with his quad and was able to bounce back and be better, it never occurred to him that it could be something that would not be able to be rectified with a simple prescription.

"Mr. Levesque-Carter, the Doctor will see you now." A thin, but pleasant brunette nurse appeared from behind the waiting room door.

Paul smiled and proceeded to follow the nurse, he stopped by the waiting area, but the nurse kept walking towards the end of the hallway straight towards the Doctor's office, he thought that odd because no matter what they always stopped to do your weight, blood pressure, and the other tedious vitals. "No pit stop today?" Paul asked jokingly, but only received what he could perceive as a numb response from the nurse.

They arrived to the Doctor's office after what Paul would call a brisk jot to their destination, and she opened the door. "The Doctor will be right with you."

Before Paul could say thank you, the door was shut. _"Wow, what is her problem? Let it go, today is yours and Ava's, fuck it."_

Paul took a seat and pulled out his cell phone and began to scroll through his Twitter account for any important tweets, he smiled at all the well wishes from wrestlers he once worked with, even ones that he thought they had no real connection. Funny thing about their business, no matter of any disagreement or ill feelings, they all shared a kindred respect for one another, whether it be marriage, birth of a child, or sadly even death, they were there for one another. Paul became startled as the door opened briskly and felt a chill on his back. He quickly shut off his cell and stood up to greet Dr. Hunt with a handshake. "Okay, Doc I'm here, whatever prescription I need, just write it for me so I can get going."

Dr. Hunt reciprocated the handshake and quickly retreated to his seat behind his desk. "Paul, I'm sorry to pull you away on this important day for you." Dr. Hunt sighed softly and placed on his glasses and looked at Paul. "You and I have known each other a long time, and we respect one another, so I am going to get straight to the point…I have your test results from your Physical and that scan we did on your abdominal area, and we found something."

Paul was still caught up in his head of everything that was getting ready to transpire in his life that he hadn't paid attention to the seriousness on the doctor's face. "Well, whatever it is, I'll take care of it. Like, I always do."

Dr. Hunt was a no nonsense type of Doctor, but he has treated Paul for years and couldn't seem to find the right way of saying what he needed to tell Paul. He opened the file and looked over it once more, not that anything was going to change, but he did it anyway. After reading the final paragraph for the fifth time this morning, he looked up at Paul. "There is no easy way to deliver this, we found cancer, Paul…Neuroblastoma cancer to be exact."

All the coloring drained from Paul's face, he couldn't seem to process what had just been told to him. He went to rack his fingers through his hair, and his hand shook so badly that he immediately dropped it down to his lap. His mouth became as dry as a desert, and he felt his tongue become bigger than his mouth, he finally was able to part his lips and his words were barely above a whisper. "w-what? That can't be right…check it again."

The lines on Dr. Hunt's face deepened from regret for Paul. "Paul, I personally ran the blood work three times as well as the scan imagery, it is Neuroblastoma Cancer."

The emotions of fear and panic grabbed Paul's insides as the word cancer kept going through his brain. The word cancer would not register and it certainly didn't register that he has it. He abruptly jumped up and out of his chair. "I eat healthy, I work out, I don't drink or smoke…How can this be fucking true…How?!"

Dr. Hunt has dealt with this many times and it was quite a normal reaction from someone like Paul. He stood up and came from behind his desk, and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "We need to start with any treatment you decide, it is imperative to get a jump now before-"

Paul shrugged the doctor's hand off his shoulder. His heart was racing, as well as his mind. The room was becoming wonky, like he was in the twilight zone, his brain didn't want to accept it. "I never even heard of this type of cancer." Paul now felt the room begin to spin fast as Ava popped into his mind, the love of his life. He felt her slipping away from him and he couldn't reach her, because the grim reaper was breathing down his neck. "How bad…How bad, dammit?!"

The doctor ran his hand over his face, and leaned against his desk. "Paul, I'm going to be honest, this cancer is very rare in adults…It usually occurs with infant males."

"This can't be happening to me…This fucking can't be happening…No, I don't believe it!" Paul stood in the middle of the floor with disbelief written on his face and all the coloring continuing to drain from it.

Dr. Hunt was in shock himself to be honest, he has never come across this type of cancer in an adult in all of his fifteen years of practicing. "Paul, I know you are in shock, but you need to hear me, it is important we get you into treatment quickly with a specialist…You have cancer and this particular cancer with adults…"

Paul held up his hand as it continued to shake in order to stop the doctor from talking. "Are you saying there is no cure and I'm dead already?"

Dr. Hunt was definitely out of his realm, but he did get as much information as he could and knew what he was about to say to Paul was going to be hard for him to hear. "I didn't say that, but I must be honest and give you all the information I have, I have been making calls and comparing my findings with other colleagues and, well this cancer needs to be dealt with quickly…The survival rate with this type of cancer is less than 35%, but that is not to say with the right care something can change… Paul, I know this must be difficult to process and is a shock, but this cancer can rapidly turn into stage four if we are not quick in what direction we decide to treat this…Paul, I have options for you and we can discuss them along with your family…I have treated you for years and you are a tough man and if anyone can overcome this, it is you…You gotta hear me on this."

Again, Paul held up his hand, but this time it was shaking more nervously. He was basically being told he is dying and no one has any idea of a cure. "Oh my God….This can't be happening?!" Paul gasped out as his body froze. He knew everything the doctor was saying wasn't good, he had done many make-a-wish visits to patients with stage four cancer and their lives were filled with chemo treatments, vomiting, and sheer agony of pain. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His brain was going into overload thinking of all the outcomes of cancer patients.

"Paul, I know you are thinking the worse, but there are new and available treatments that can possibly help to treat this, but we have to move quickly, and what I mean by quickly is getting you checked into a special cancer center that I have found in Denver, Colorado. I spoke to a specialist there, and with your consent, he is eager to work with you."

Now the rage was building in Paul, he was thinking how this wasn't fair. Why now? Why now that he has a plan in life and a good life ahead of him. "Can you guarantee me that I will beat this…Can you guarantee me that this specialist will perform a miracle?! No, you can't…I'm basically sentenced to death…Right?!"

"No, I can't give you any guarantee's, but I can help you with deciding treatment…Paul, as I said this cancer is commonly found in males under the age of two years old, so the faster we get you to Denver to this specialist the better. You have family and friends that will help you, also there are counselors that will help you and your family get through this time."

Paul rubbed his hand over his face as the walls seem to start moving in closer, he couldn't listen to this anymore. All he could think of was this was supposed to be the best day of his life, but now has turned into a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. "I have to go…I-I can't do this now, I have to take care of my affairs before I can deal with this."

Dr. Hunt stood in front of Paul stopping him from leaving. "Paul, I know this is hard to hear, but I'm begging you to at least take the information I have." Dr. Hunt turned to his desk and gathered the paperwork pertaining the name of specialist and address of the center in Denver.

Paul closed his eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip, his fears and anger were highly charged, he never in a million years thought this was the news he would be getting today. He was dying and no one could stop it. The images of Ava sharply appeared in his head and his breathing became labored, he needed to get out of that office. He aggressively grabbed the paperwork that was just handed to him, and gave Dr. Hunt a look of defeat. He headed towards the door and flung it open, not giving the doctor another opportunity to speak. He had to settle something first before he could process anything else about this cancer that has ripped his life apart.

* * *

 _Well, one more chapter to go, I know this was a long one, but I just couldn't break the flow of events. This chapter was difficult to write, but I hope I gave a descriptive account of Paul and Ava's relationship, and Paul's reaction to hearing life altering news. Thank you all for reading, and please give your thoughts/opinions of the story so far. This particular story has become close to my heart and how things can happen when we least expect them. Until next chapter, and xoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4B

_***Special thanks to A Wrestling God, Jessica619, flowersNfreaks, KingofKingsFan, and prettycrazytriplefan for your last reviews, they were very appreciated and helped me to continue.***_

* * *

 ** _The Wedding venue and Paul's final say…._**

Paul glanced at the digital time clock inside of his black Hummer, and it was a little after three o'clock, and the wedding was scheduled to start in less than two hours. As he watched the final flowers being brought inside of the Waldorf Astoria in Orlando, he became overwhelmed by sadness. He and Ava had searched high and low for the perfect place, but now he would never see her walk down the aisle of the beautiful venue. His feelings began to mingle into a hodge-podge of anger, regret, loss, and hopelessness, and they hit him hard, he wasn't ever going to see, touch, kiss, or make love to Ava again. It was the only right thing to do for her, he would never straddle her down with his death sentence, he loved her too much for that. The emotions all seem to jumble up inside of him and swirled around his gut like hot lava, it was like a Volcano getting ready to erupt as he suddenly felt his cheeks burn, and the tears finally came. The dam had finally opened, and the tears began to flow steadily. Paul had no shame in showing emotions of this kind, but never in his life had he cried this way. No longer being able to look at the venue and what his life could have been, he flopped his forearms against the steering wheel and held his head against them. _"Fuck, why is this happening to me, why is this happening now? Answer me goddammit…If it is something I did, I can fix…!"_ Paul screamed loudly, hoping that God somehow would answer him, but there was nothing, only his bellows of pain and betrayal of his life being ripped away.

After fifteen minutes or so, Paul somehow composed himself enough to send a text message to Jeff. He needed to get this over with before he changed his mind. _"Come to the end of the street of the wedding venue …ASAP!"_

Jeff was busily trying to keep the media at bay as he looked to his cellphone and read the ominous text message. He quickly texted back. _"Paul, where the hell have you been? You missed the golf outing, never mind that, this isn't funny, just get your ass here!"_

Jeff was about to shove the phone away back into his tuxedo pocket, but there was another incoming text from Paul, which basically said the same as his first text. Jeff became irritated and red in the face, but had no other choice but to go along with this silliness. He excused himself from his wife Catherina or Catie as he liked to call her by making up a story of checking on last minute flowers and then he headed towards the end of the street by using one of the black limousines.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Angelina had just stepped outside of the bridal suite and witnessed Jeff hurrying away, she felt this would give her a second to get Nikki alone. What Brock had confided in her needed to be dealt with today whether she liked it or not.

Stepping back inside of the bridal suite, Angelina found all the women sitting and making touch-up's to their hair and make-up. Dixie had planned for more than hair and make-up appointments for the women, she actually gave them a mini spa day with all the trimmings. All of the women were surprised and had a wonderful time. They drank champagne and teased Ava endlessly on whether or not she and Paul were sticking to their five year plan of making babies. Secretly the mother in-laws to be were hoping this would change and each of them would have a surprise announcement in a few months that a honeymoon baby was created.

Angelina took this opportunity of idle chitchatting to get Nikki away from the other bridesmaids. "Can I see you outside for a second?"

Nikki inhaled deeply with an annoyed look upon her face. "Seriously? You want to start something now?"

One of the older bridesmaids, Addison Montgomery looked on with concern and narrowed her blue eyes. Something told her this was not going to be good. Sometimes being the older woman of this group of strong minded women came in handy. She was a close friend to Ava and also her attorney. Needless to say she knew how Angelina could be, her heart was always in the right place, but if someone pushed her buttons the wrong way, the platinum blonde could snap on a dime. Mix that with the entitlement halo of Nikki, well Addison knew that this little encounter could be a recipe for disaster. With this in mind Addison approached Nikki first. "Okay Nicole, let's take it down a notch."

Angelina pressed her lips together and ignored Addison's presence, she couldn't believe Nikki. Here she was trying to deliver a message discreetly and Nikki wanted to make a scene. "No, I don't want to start something Nicole, but I need to see you about the flowers. Please?"

Addison arched her eyebrow at both women. "Do I need to go as well?"

Nikki gave a patronizing half smile to Addison, and then waved her off. She wasn't about to take anything from the forty something shrill. "No, I can go with blondie, I'll be right back, Brie." Nikki wasn't buying Angelina's politeness, but she felt this would give her a chance to set the blonde straight and to tell her exactly how she felt about her, which basically meant she was going to call Angelina a bitch and to fuck herself. With that Nikki stood quickly and breezed by Angelina, not giving anyone a chance to speak.

Addison lightly pulled Angelina's arm, and whispered into her ear. "Play nice and don't make me come after you two…Understand?"

"No worries, I'm calm, Red." Angelina smiled and winked at Addison.

Angelina shook her head as she passed Nikki in the hallway. She couldn't wait to set the record straight and wipe that smug ass smirk off of Nikki's face. After only a few steps, Angelina led them into an unoccupied room and shut the door, unfortunately it did not click all the way shut. Before Angelina could turn around, Nikki was all up in her face. "What do you want?"

Angelina backed up a little and waved her hand making it clear to Nikki to not mistake her kindness today as a weakness. "Unbelievable, I'm trying to be nice here, but of course you being who you are have to make this difficult…Well, here it is Ms. Fearless, Brock called me this morning." Angelina smiled as all the color slowly drained from Nikki's face. "That's right Brock Lesnar, the man who you won't return his calls."

"You know what, I don't need this nor do I want to hear what he has to say." Nikki huffed as she tried to side step her way to the door, but Angelina grabbed her arm.

"Well, you will hear it because he is my friend and a good person, only God knows what he ever saw in you…" Angelina let go of Nikki's arm in fear she would squeezed it until she broke it. "He signed a new deal with UFC and they did a little background check on him…Guess what they found?" Angelina cupped her ear, but all was silent as Nikki had nothing to say. "Just as I thought…Brock has been trying to call, text, and email you for weeks to give you a heads up that you're still married, the divorce judge had his licensed revoked or some stupid crap."

Nikki now tried crowding the platinum blonde into a corner, but that was a mistake as she received a shove for her troubles. "Look you bitch, this is between Brock and I, and you better keep your trap shut…You hear me!"

Before Angelina could say or do anything, the door opened with a shocked Seth standing and looking on with disbelief and hurt. "I heard you...Married and you never even told me?!"

Nikki could feel her heart wanting to burst through her chest, she was busted and had no way of playing this off. She never wanted Seth to know. She loved Seth and knew he would never understand. Nikki walked timidly in Seth's direction and attempted to capture his face, but her hands were knocked away. "Babe, please just listen to me, give me a chance to explain."

Seth stood stoically and glared his chocolate orbs into Nikki, she could almost feel a hole being burned straight through her body by Seth's death stare. "What is to explain? Are you or are you not married to Brock or that you never told me…Which is it?!"

The tears instantly welled up in Nikki's eyes and she desperately tried to reach out to Seth to explain. All she received in return was Seth grabbing her wrists and shoving her away from him like she was yesterday's trash. "Babe, please, i-i…Oh my God, yes, I'm married to Brock, but it was a mistake and I love you…Please, just listen to me."

Seth was so furious and deeply hurt by Nikki's secret. He loved this woman and always stuck up for her, even when his parents said she wasn't right for him, and even when she could be spoiled and obnoxious. "If you loved me, you would have trusted me enough to tell me the truth…Shit Nicole, you are fucking married and if I didn't overhear this I would have never known…" Seth ran his hand over his head, and slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box that held the expensive engagement ring inside of it. He looked at Nikki with nothing but astonishment and betrayal. "I'm such a fucking idiot for falling in love with you…Everyone warned me to stay away from you, but I didn't listen, goddammit I loved and trusted you…You see this?" And at that precise moment he opened the small black box and revealed a three carat diamond ring. "I was going to ask you to be my wife tonight…My fucking wife, Nicole…Well, the joke is on me because you can't be married to two people, now can you?…Just get the hell away from me before I do or say something that will hurt the shit out of you!"

Nikki fully dressed in her blush colored Vera Wang bobbin net bridesmaid gown dropped to her knees in front of Seth, and desperately tugged at his tuxedo pants. She was devastated beyond belief. "P-please, Seth, I love you…Brock, means nothing to me…This is her fault!" Nikki pointed to Angelina trying to divert the blame.

Seth shook his head in disgust and roughly pulled his leg free to back away from the sobbing Nikki. "Wow, you can't even fucking accept responsibility that this is your fault, Angelina should have never been sucked into your bullshit by delivering a message, you are incredible!"

Seth began walking out, but whipped around quickly with glassy eyes and stared intently at Nikki. "Don't you dare make a scene tonight and ruin my sister's wedding, it wouldn't do you any good because we are fucking done as of right now!" With those final words, Seth stormed out because if he had stayed he would have done something to Nikki he would have regretted.

Angelina was not going to say anything further because her intent was not to hurt Seth or her best friend. Unfortunately, Nikki was not as mature as she abruptly jumped up to attempt a slap to Angelina, but her efforts were blocked by Angelina grabbing her arm. "Don't do it you lying two faced bitch, I'm sorry Seth found out this way, but this isn't my fault, you should have called Brock back and I wouldn't have been dragged into your mess. Brock deserved better, but as usual, you were too busy being worried about yourself…You think on that today!"

"You little Barbie wanna be bitch, you are going to regret this, I promise you that!" Nikki watched with tears streaming down her face as Angelina left her standing in the empty room. She made a promise to herself that Angelina would pay dearly for this, even if it meant taking what was most important to Angelina, and that was Shawn. Nikki wanted to scream and hit something, how could this have blown up in her face?

* * *

 ** _The dreaded conversation with Jeff…_**

Jeff stepped out of the limo and furiously walked towards Paul, who was now leaning against the hood of his Hummer with his sunglasses on. "This better not be a prank Carter!"

Paul stood still and stared straight ahead at nothing, his body was limp and his whole aura seem somber. "No prank."

Jeff stared at Paul and could see something was off, but the important thing now was to get Paul dressed into his tuxedo. "I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is can wait until after the wedding, so let's go get your ass changed and married."

Paul made no sound, as he slid two folded blue legal documents to Jeff across the hood of the truck. Jeff snatched it up and as his eyes read over the legal mumbo jumbo they stretched as wide as golf balls. "What the hell is going on, this is a proxy to ownership of NXT, and your shares of TNA?"

Paul could barely function, but he needed to make this right for his loved ones. After leaving the doctor's office he made his way over to his lawyer's home to get the necessary paperwork drawn up. He was giving a proxy of NXT ownership and stock shares of TNA to the one person he truly trusted and believed deserved them. "That's right, make sure Ava is aware of her rights to them…I will make things clear to my Mom and Roman."

"This is horse shit and you are making no sense whatsoever!" Jeff huffed angrily as he became more and more impatient with this show.

Paul straighten up his body, but didn't remove the sunglasses. "I'm out, I'm walking away from all of it." Paul's voice cracked somewhat, but he was able to go on. "I'm not getting married and I'm leaving town for good."

Jeff couldn't or wouldn't accept Paul's words, and began walking around the Hummer looking for hidden devices. "Okay, is there a camera around and I'm getting punked? Because you are being an ass, we need to head back to the wedding venue and get this thing under way."

This was so very hard for Paul, he was on the brink of losing his shit again. He slammed down his fist against the hood, trying to hold it all together. "I'm not getting married, Jeff, you need to tell Ava that I changed my mind, make up what you want…Tell her I'm asshole and you were right about me, but make her understand it is over."

Jeff ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair wondering if he had suddenly had a stroke that had to be it because he wasn't understanding Paul's words. He had heard how people talk about strokes robbing people of their ability to comprehend simple sentences that could be the only explanation that made sense to him right now, he was having a stroke. Or he was trapped in a nightmare from which he could not wake. Before Jeff could speak, another black limo pulled up, and one of the last people Paul wanted to see stepped out, his best friend that knew him all too well, Shawn Michaels. "I knew Jeff was coming to see you…What is going on?"

 _"_ _Shit."_ Paul muttered under his breath. He knew that selling this to Jeff wouldn't be easy, but Shawn was a whole different story, it would damn well be near impossible. "Everything is fine, Shawn."

"The hell it is, Carter!" Paul's words were finally sinking in and now he was ready to punch his lights out. Luckily Shawn already scouted this and stepped in front of Jeff.

"Just settle down JJ." Shawn satisfied of his position between the two men, turned his full attention towards Paul. He didn't have to ask if something was wrong, he knew this man better than his own family. "Okay buddy, spill it."

"Just stay out of this, Shawn…It is between Jeff and I." Paul continued to stare straight ahead, he couldn't give Shawn the opportunity to look him dead in the face.

That was it for Jeff, he shoved Shawn aside, and grabbed Paul by the shirt and swung him around. In one quick motion, Jeff had punched Paul in the jaw. "I knew you were going to hurt my baby girl…Son of Bitch!"

Paul swallowed down his natural instinct to retaliate, because he felt it was deserving. He slowly turned to Jeff and Shawn with a slightly bloodied lip, but the sunglasses were now gone, and it was very clear to Shawn his best friend had been crying. With this discovery, Shawn backed up Jeff once again. "Stay back JJ, I mean it!"

"You don't know what this bastard is planning…I swear to God, I could kill you right now, Carter!" Jeff screamed out as he now began to pace. Ava was his baby girl and he knew she would be devastated beyond repair from what Paul was doing.

Paul stood tall, but was near losing it again, the anger was building and he wanted to wreak havoc and release his pain, the pain of losing Ava and all their plans. "Go ahead JJ, I'm already fucking dead!"

Shawn stepped directly in Paul's face and stared deeply into his friend's eyes, he has never seen such defeat in Paul, and now he began to panic as his heart raced. "I know you buddy and what I'm seeing is scaring me…What do you mean you are already dead?"

Paul turned his back to both Shawn and Jeff. He didn't want anyone to know he had this death sentence of cancer except for his Mom and Roman. "Don't do this, Shawn…If you are my best friend, just go back to the venue, please?!

"No!" Shawn yelled out and turned Paul around to face him. "Something is wrong…Where the hell did you go after we all left the house? Are you in trouble? Talk to me dammit!"

Jeff stopped pacing and shoved the legal documents into Shawn's hands. "This no good-!" Jeff inhaled sharply as the reality of everything was setting in. "This lying piece of a human waste is leaving my baby…Leaving her at the altar…What is it, Carter, another woman…Answer me, Carter!"

Shawn read over the documents and couldn't believe what he was reading. Paul was signing over his baby NXT and his shares in TNA to Ava. He knew Paul would never turn these things over to Ava unless his friend was in deep trouble of some kind. He also knew Paul would never cheat on Ava, this was the first time he has seen Paul fully committed to one woman, and he knew that Paul loved Ava. It just had to be something life altering for Paul to do such a thing. "Come off it JJ, that ain't the reason…My God, Paul…What is happening…And, don't tell me to go away because that ain't happening either…Tell me!"

Paul had to get away before anything could be uttered on his part. He was raging inside and wanted to scream and hit something, but in order to keep his secret, he attempted brushing by Shawn, which his efforts were halted by Shawn standing his ground and staring down Paul. "You are not leaving until you tell us what is going on. If you are in some kind of trouble, I can help you out, but you need to tell us!"

Paul hated what he was about to do, but it was the only way to shut this down. He had made up his mind, and there was no changing it because he knew Ava would drop everything in her life to be with him, and he couldn't let her watch him wither away and die. With all these thoughts swirling in his mind, he rolled his shoulders back and put a cold smirk on his face, and the words he were about to speak were equally as cold. Paul began towering over the older man. "You think you really know me and can make me talk? I'm not getting married today because I don't want to…You could never take me Shawn, so get out of my fucking face before I hurt you!"

Shawn was too smart for this feeble attempt of Paul's bad boy act, he was a wrestler too and knew acting when he saw it. "Okay, I'm with JJ, stop the BS and start speaking like my friend. You are in some kind of trouble, so whatever it is, like always, we will fix it together."

Jeff was done talking and certainly beyond reasoning with Paul. Nothing could justify what Paul was trying to pull, so with those thoughts, he bum rushed Paul to the ground. His fist was drawn back and ready to strike Paul once again, but this time Paul did not see anger within Jeff's eyes, it was fire in those baby blues. Paul had hurt one of his children, and no one on this God given earth would ever get away with that. Jeff's fist was coming down quickly as his body shook, and Paul squirming underneath. "You rotten piece of shit, I trusted you and gave you my blessing, but God forgive me because I don't care if I go to jail tonight, because this will give you a taste of what my little girl will be feeling when I tell her the man she loves is breaking her heart because he used her for his sick pleasure!"

"Dammit!" Shawn found himself once again playing referee, but this time the fight was really on as Jeff was able to get off two solid punches to Paul. "Stop it, right now!"

That Volcano was erupting all over again within Paul, but this time he had an outlet, he began fighting Jeff back. The two struggled a few seconds more and Paul found himself now straddling Jeff and fury was a blaze in those honey brown eyes. "You fucking think I would hurt Ava…I love that woman and I'm trying to save her…Save her from pain and throwing her life away…Pain of watching me die goddammit…I'm fucking dying you idiot!"

Everything fell silent and Paul jumped off of Jeff, but still staring at Jeff with crazed eyes like a wolf who just had been wounded. Shawn felt his irritation dissipate as pollen on a breeze, but now desperation and fear at what was uttered by Paul ran through his blood. "W-what?"

Paul hit the hood again, not once, but twice. "I have goddamn Cancer…c-cancer, Shawn."

Jeff was not prepared for this kind of confession, and was a bit unsure of what words to say, but one thing was for sure, Paul's way of handling this was not the right way. Finally able to put his thoughts into words, Jeff stood and faced Paul man to man. "I'm sorry, truly sorry, but Paul, you can't just turn your back on my daughter, she deserves to hear the truth from you, not me."

"JJ, is right, you need all of us to be here with you while you fight and beat this thing." Shawn was not letting his best friend just walk away from all of them, and he certainly wasn't going to let Paul face this alone.

Paul roughly ran his fingers over his face, trying to regain some control of his emotions. "You two don't get it, I'm not telling Ava, and neither will either of you." Paul felt another wave of pain in his abdomen, but was able to mask it by leaning on his truck. "This cancer…This fucking neuroblastoma cancer I have is rare and I'm dying, so I won't do that to Ava…She would want to be by my side and I'm not that selfish for her to watch me become a shell of myself…I can't do it!"

Shawn watched Paul intently, and what he was seeing in Paul was pride, the kind of pride a man like them have, not wanting the world to see any weaknesses or vulnerabilities. "No, Paul, your being selfish right now…That is pride talking, just like when I was hooked on the coke and pain killers…How you can expect both JJ and I let you leave like this…You are afraid and in denial, you haven't thought this through…You need your family and friends, and you especially need Ava right now."

"No, no, no, no…I will not put her through giving up her life to watch me wither away into nothing, she will never get over that, I love her too much to do that."

Jeff scratched his head and took in a sharp breath. He felt badly for Paul and couldn't believe he had cancer, but on the other hand he felt Paul was making a terrible mistake. "And, she will get over me telling her you left her at the altar…Do you really know my daughter?"

Shawn lightly placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "No need for the sarcasm, JJ…Paul, I can't let you leave, you need all of us now, take a few days to think before leaving."

Paul was done with the back and forth. He reached into his jeans pocket and took out his keys to the Hummer and tossed them to Jeff. "Jeff, give them to Ava and tell her I'm that cheating asshole you warned her about, I'm sure you can sell that, right?"

Paul hugged Shawn tightly and began whispering in his ear. _"You're like a brother to me and I need you to watch out for my family, and especially Ava, this is for the best…I'll be in touch, but say nothing to Angelina about the cancer, tell her I'm a lying cheating asshole…I need the reassurance that Ava will go on with her life and be happy… Do this for me buddy, p-please?"_

Shawn found himself becoming emotional, this was his best buddy. He refused to give up on Paul, he just couldn't see life without Paul in it. As he hugged Paul back, he also whispered. _"I will do anything for you, but I refuse to give up hope, I know if anyone can overcome, it is you…You hearing me?"_

Jeff gave the two men space, he too was feeling emotional, not only for Paul, but for his baby girl too. He didn't know how in the world he was going to go back and break this news to Ava, or how she would ever recover from such a devastating blow.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me. The chapters are a little screwy because I deleted the announcement chapter, which was two, this being said, if you like to review this current chapter, you may have to do it as "guest" reviewer. I deeply apologize for this, but FFnet sometimes is not the easiest to navigate, lolz._

 _I decided to break here to make it not as long, the next chapter will be the end. Hopefully, everyone is enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, if you are, please leave your comments/thoughts within a review, they are so encouraging to me, and provide uplifting motivation. If the interest is there, I already have ideas for a sequel, so if you are interested in knowing what happens after the fallout, let me know in those reviews because that will make my decision...Until next time, xoxoxo_


End file.
